Maji Ikarikami
Maji Ikarikami is the protagonist of the story, "Highschool DxD: Wrath Reborn." He is a first-year at Kuoh Academy, and is a well-known delinquent, having a reputation as the "Demon King." He's a member of the Occult Research Club, and his rank in Rias' peerage is a Pawn. Despite being a Low-Class Devil, his power is on par with powerful High-Class Devils, even individuals such as Sairaorg Bael. In addition, on his right arm, he wields the Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear, which makes him a deadly opponent to underestimate. Maji is the reincarnation of the Hindu Deity, Asura, the god of wrath, and a powerful ranking member of the Hindu Religion. He had lost his life during the Great War, but was later reborn in his current life as Maji Ikarikami. He originally had a wife named Durga, but was tragically killed by Kokabiel in an attempt to coax Asura into unleashing his full power. He also has a daughter named Mithra, who acts as the current leader of the Hindu Religion, and his brother-in-law, Yasha, Durga's brother, watches over her as her protector. Appearance Maji is a young teen with snow-white hair and cold blue eyes, having a well-toned physique. Unlike many of the students at Kuoh Academy, he does not wear the uniform, and instead dresses in a dark gray coat with a fur lining at the collar and cuffs, along with a pair of black pants and gray boots with silver trims. He also wears dark blue gloves, hiding away the burn scars in his hands. Personality True to his nickname and status as the ultimate tsundere, Maji typically has a brash, cold, and harsh attitude, and generally perceives most people as those who are not worth his time, piss him off, or are just generally annoying. He also has a habit of picking fights with anyone that rubs him the wrong way, especially delinquents who think that they are better than others. In spite of his reputation as the Demon King of Kuoh, he is not fully a delinquent, as he also has a secretive, protective side, as he protected a young girl from being violated by a group of bikers, which led to the vast majority of the female students seeing him as something more than just a delinquent. He does care for others, but his own anger makes it hard for him to get along with others. Maji has also been noted to have an extremely short temper. Various things set him off, but the most obvious and well-known triggers are when somebody insults his friends, or harms them in any way, shape, or form. This anger is partially responsible for his title as the Demon King of Kuoh. In the past, according to both Mithra and Yasha, as Asura, Maji was very much the same as he is now, except his anger was always there, and the only people who could calm him down were Yasha and his sister, Durga, who Asura would eventually marry. He did not like any of his fellow gods, not even himself, as he hated his feelings of rage and anger, deeply wishing to obtain a different Karma to govern. He was also a loving family man, and a doting father, often spoiling his daughter whenever he was given the chance. He was also a vengeful person, as his rage was released all at once upon witnessing the death of his wife at the hands of Kokabiel during the Great War, in an attempt to further increase the conflict between the warring factions. History Maji was originally born as Asura, a member of the Hindu Religion, as well as a powerful deity. Each deity is given a Karma to govern, and Asura was granted the Karma of Wrath, hence leading to his role as a deity of rage. Despite his intense anger, he was capable of feelings of love, as he married another deity named Durga, and soon bore a child named Mithra, whom Asura would often spoil. When the Great War erupted, many factions were pulled into the conflict, the Hindu Religion being no exception. Asura and Yasha were at the very front of the battlefield, charging headfirst as they clashed with many opponents, defeating Devils, Angels, Fallens, and other religious beings alike. Eventually, Asura would clash with a Cherubim by the name of Kokabiel, who had begun to thrive in the battle. They had fought against one another for countless days, eventually developing a rivalry of sorts. Kokabiel, sensing Asura's incredible rage and power, and slowly becoming enticed with the overwhelming feeling of accomplishment one feels in the heat of battle, began to plot a way for him to fully release the Hindu God's anger, in order to further "liven things up." Kokabiel would eventually learn of the existence of Durga and Mithra. Believing that their deaths would serve as a catalyst for many great battles ahead with the Hindu Religion, he infiltrated the realm of Nirvana with several Fallens Angels, and slaughtered many of it's citizens; Durga included. They would have succeeded in killing Mithra, if not for the timely arrival of Asura and Yasha. Upon seeing his wife's corpse, Asura was overcome with maddening despair, sadness, and wrath. The overflowing emotions caused him to go berserk, and tried to kill Kokabiel, slaughtering anyone who stood between him and his wife's murderer, including the citizens of Nirvana. He had nearly ravaged all of Nirvana, and would have utterly destroyed it, were it not for Yasha, whom he nearly killed in his bout of madness, trying to stop him and return him to his senses. The Hindu God of Melancholy succeeded, and Asura returned to his original form. Asura was horrified by his actions, seeing the death and destruction he had caused to his homeland, and left in self-exile. For countless years, he watched as the war continued, staying out of it, and unable to see his daughter without remembering what he had done. However, one day, as the war was slowly reaching it's climax, Mithra, having learned of his exile from Yasha, found him, and spoke to him. She told him that what happened to her mother was not her fault, and that he should not blame himself for what happened. Asura disagreed, claiming that, even now, all he can feel is a boiling, raging anger that refuses to subside, and fears that if he sets foot on the battlefield again, he will lose himself in his rage. Mithra, however, persists, and asks him not to fight in anger, but to fight and protect everything he hols dear, even giving him a scarf that was made for him by Durga, just before she was killed. Mithra told her father that it was made for him as a birthday present, and that it would signify his determination to not lose himself in his anger, and instead direct it at the people who dared to harm his family. Renewed of his determination, Asura took to the battlefield with Yasha, and entering a climactic battle with the Great Devil King, Lucifer, and the God of the Bible, as well as Kokabiel. According to the accounts left behind by Yasha and Azazel, Asura had managed to kill Lucifer, and heavily injured Kokabiel. He died while protecting Yasha from God's attack, which would have otherwise killed the Hindu Deity of Melancholy. Afterwards, he entered the cycle of reincarnation, and after thousands of years, was finally reincarnated as Maji Ikarikami. Powers and Abilities Demonic Power: Maji has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. * Dragon Shot (, Doragon Shotto): One of Maji's signature moves. Maji fires a beam of energy by concentrating his magical powers. This move is usually used in tandem with the Boosted Gear to increase its destructive powers. When used in Wrath Form, the blast's power becomes increased to the point where it damages even the gauntlet, creating small cracks along the metal. * Dragonic Vadjra: An ability exclusive only to Maji, due to his nature as the reincarnation of Asura, and as the Red Dragon Emperor. For a short period of time, Maji can combine Boosted Gear's power with his Karma of Wrath, thereby allowing him to use a wide variety of abilities used by both dragons and Hindu Gods, outside of his Wrath Form. Flame Blaze: Following his training with Tannin, Maji learned how to use Dragon Flames through Boosted Gear. He first inhale an amount of air to fill his lungs, then uses his demonic powers to produce a small flame in within his stomach and use Boosted Gear's ability to enhance it. While the air mixed the enhanced fire within his stomach, he breath out a large stream of dragon flames from his mouth toward his enemies. Promotion: Being a Pawn, Maji can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. Enhanced Stamina: Maji originally possesses slightly above average stamina. After being reincarnated into a Devil along with his daily training with Rias, Maji obtains more stamina to use the Boosted Gear. Following his training with Tannin in the Underworld, Maji obtains even more stamina that he could used when in Balance Breaker. He eventually obtains enough stamina to activate his Scale Mail without countdown. Immense Strength: In the beginning of the series, compared to most humans, Maji had enough strength to take down any delinquents and biker gangs that tried to jump him. After his training with Rias and the others in the mountain, Maji when using his Boosted Gear shows that he could go above the level of Riser's servants. After his training with Tannin, Maji's strength is further enhanced along with his daily training. It is also stated various times in the series that his power is equal to that of an Ultimate Class Devil, and has the potential of going past his limits. Azazel also stated that Maji, despite being a Low-Class Devil, could go head-to-head with even the strongest of High-Class Devils, the perfect example being Sairaorg Bael. Immense Durability: Maji was, and still has, an inhuman amount of stamina, as according to a few students, he found several biker gangs, and the brawl lasted for at least a few hours. After his training with Tannin, where he was forced to survive Tannin's continuous assault, Maji's durability greatly improves, along with his daily training further enhanced his durability to the point where his body could withstand continuous usage of the Boosted Gear. In fact, Maji's durability has been proven several times against opponents like Sairaorg Bael, as the two continued to brawl each other to an all-out fist fight, and despite both having serious injuries, they continued to beat each other senseless. Enhanced Speed: Through the use of Promotion, Maji can increase his speed. In his Balance Breaker state, he can use the booster to further increase his speed. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: Maji was self-taught in his fighting style, and was more-or-less a practitioner of street fighting, though training with Kiba and Koneko later improved his abilities, and fought a more traditional style. After his training with Tannin, Maji becomes more skillful in combat, having to learn how to survive Tannin's assault. In fact Maji's prowess in hand-to-hand combat is shown when he went toe-to-toe with Sairaorg Bael, a fellow master martial artist in a fist fight. Dragonification: After sacrificing his left arm, and having it transformed into that of a dragon's, Maji's left arm was immune to damage taken from touching Holy objects. Unfortunately, after the transformation occurs, he is unable to return it to human form, unless he gets the Dragon energy drained from the transformed body part by either Rias or Akeno. Survival Skills: Because of his training under Tannin, Maji has developed survival skills. Stealth: Maji has also learned how to mask his presence from people. Flight: As a Devil, Maji is capable of flying around using his Devil wings. Equipment Boosted Gear (, Būsuteddo Gia): Maji's Sacred Gear and main weapon. The Boosted Gear is one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, one of the Heavenly Dragons. It is said to have the power to kill a God when fully mastered. Boosted Gear takes the form of a red gauntlet on the wielder's left hand that has the ability to Boost the user's power every 10 seconds without limit, and its sub-ability can Transfer the multiplied power to a being or object, it can even be used on certain parts of the user's body such as the eyes for enhanced vision. * Boosted Gear: Scale Mail (, Būsuteddo Gia: Sukeiru Meiru): The Balance Breaker of Boosted Gear that creates a Red Dragon Armor and Maji's primary battle form. Maji first activated his imperfect version of Scale Mail in his battle against Riser Phenex by making a pact with Ddraig by giving his left hand to the latter. * Juggernaut Drive (, 'Jagānōto Doraivu'): A form unique to the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons granting the user immense power. The Juggernaut Drive, however, causes the user to lose sanity while having their lives devoured by the power. ** Wrath Vadjra Juggernaut Drive: A unique form, exclusive only to Maji, due to his nature as a the reincarnation of Asura. When activating Juggernaut Drive, and while consumed with absolute rage, the Karma of Wrath influences the dragonic form, thereby creating an enhanced form of the Juggernaut Drive. Dangerous, and uncontrollable, the Wrath Vadjra Juggernaut Drive is more powerful than Juggernaut Drive, also devouring the user's lifespan at a much faster rate. Quotes "Shut up and listen. I'm talking." "W-who the hell're you calling a tsundere, you pipsqueak?!" -to Koneko Trivia * His English VA is Micah Solusod, while his Japanese VA is Yoshitsugu Matsuoka. * Maji's backstory and life as Asura is heavily inspired by the game, Asura's Wrath, where the protagonist, Asura, was married to Durga, and had a daughter named Mithra, only to lose his wife in a plot to take control of the world at the hands of Deus, in order to defeat Vlitra. * Maji is '5, 6" ft tall, and weighs approximately 54 kg. * Maji, in his free time, likes to read manga, and polish his martial art skills. * His likes include manga, heavy metal, and American Soap Operas. He heavily dislikes sweets, but will eat them when offered by a girl, in order to not hurt their feelings. * His favorite food is Pepperoni Pizza, and a Chocolate Fudge Sundae. * As Asura, Maji's strength was ranked amongst the Top Ten Strongest Beings in the Universe, taking the spot of the seventh strongest being. His current self's strength is considered to be S-Rated by the Magicians. * His harem consists of Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Sona, Rossweiss, and Ophis. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:DemonsAnarchy